Blossoming Forever
by avatarhike
Summary: Without Sakura, Gaara raises their daughter. His thoughts were always on her. He knew that they will always love each other forever, however how certain can forever be? What actually happened to Sakura?
1. Light after Dark

The Kazekage is not lonely. Every time he sees him, he sees her.

Her soft supple skin, her warm heart, her bright green eyes and her silky pink hair

_Everything about her is so perfect,_ he said to himself.

Her calloused hands, her nagging, her persistency and her loud inner self.

_Her imperfections are so perfect._

Even though she's not here

She will always be in him.

* * *

**Sunagakure**

"Father, I want to go to Konoha and see the colorful bridge!" a little girl came running to him. Her pink hair was messy and wet and her lips forming into a small pout.

"Hana-chan, I'm very busy at the moment. Maybe we could go on Saturday?" he said forming a small still smile. Hana gave another pout, this time turning into a very familiar frown. The Kazekage tried putting on a stern look but could not manage from hiding his smile. "You are very much like your mother."

"You... always… say that! Yet we never go. Ever since Mother …"

"Sabaku no Hana!" The Kazekage said firmly not letting or even wanting her to finish the sentence.

The 6 years old silenced immediately.

Forming a few seals the Kazekage said, "The sand will take you to your auntie Temari and you are to stay there and train until I pick you up". Hana was suddenly standing on a mass of hardened sand and she was being fled out of the office through the window.

_She's only a child. She does no understand. Why must I blame her when she mentions her own mother? Why can't I stay calm while getting through this? Why must this happen? Sakura I miss you._

The Kazekage picked up his empty vase and threw it against the wall. It shattered on to the floor. Just like his heart.

He looked at his old head protector and let his memories flashes before his eyes.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**10 years earlier**

The 20 year old medic-nin was making all the funny faces she could possibly do.

"Why can't you stop frowning?" she asked him. "I'm not. I'm being normal" Gaara said, annoyed. He has been saying the same thing more than 50 times now ever since they were walking away from the city centre.

"Look, I'm a rabbit!" said Sakura, sticking two of her front teeth. "I'm a pig!" she exclaimed, flaring her nostrils. "I'm Gamabunta! Blowfish, Ero-sennin, and Kankurou!" she said making multiple weird faces.

"You know, one of these days one you might get muscle spasm and your face might stay like that forever," Gaara said, frowning. "I'm Sabaku no Gaara" she said looking awfully board, stiff and arrogant at the same time. Gaara put his arm around her shoulder and cover her face with his hands. "This is what you get for mocking me"

"You know…mmffhh I can always lick your mmfh… hands and bite it!" she threatened him playfully. "And you do know that I like it" he said challenging her.

"Let me go, you don't know where we are going! It's my surprise for you after all". He let go of her face and hold her hand instead.

They were walking in a comfortable silence. This was he can hear her gentle breathing and her off tune humming. The sky was getting a tad cloudy. Where could she be taking him, it looks like its not going to stay sunny for long, he thought.

They reached a clear big lake and Sakura decided to stop. "I've been here." Gaara said."I know dear, I did not bring you here to see this. You'll find out."

Gaara's prediction was right. He could feel droplets of water against his face and he could see them on Sakura's serious face. _She is cute when serious_, he said to himself. Soon, the droplets turned into a shower and Gaara covered the two of them with his sand. Inside, Sakura started to take off all her clothing.

"You do realize that I do not have enough chakra to do tiring stuffs" he said, alarmed at what she was doing.

Sakura gave him a smug look and took his Sunagakure head protector from the cloth he uses to tie his gourd around. "I need this, actually."

Gaara decided to look away while Sakura resumes her stripping off her clothes. He can never resist her and he knows that he always have to be alert and preserve some chakra for unpredictable dangerous things.

"The rain stopped" he said quietly releasing them from his Sand.

Sakura immediately ran towards the lake. He could see her wearing only her underwear and what appears to be his head protector, barely covering the swell of her breast. Not pleased with the idea that the perverted Jiraiya or Kakashi might be somewhere watching his half covered fiancée, Gaara told her to get in the water so no one would see.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" he asked restlessly throwing cautious look around the place for pervert on lookers. "Come swim with me and you will see in a bit" she smiled widely.

"No"

"You are such a…Oh look its here! Its here!" Sakura instantaneously came out of the lake and walk towards Gaara. He hugged her from behind trying to cover her as much as possible.

"There…"she said pointing to the sky.

Gaara tried to focus his eyes and he finally saw it. He saw something that never happens in Sunagakure.

"Its pretty isn't it?"

"Hmmm" He said hugging her tightly and for once felt so grateful for being himself. He may have suffered a terrible childhood, but what he was getting now was tenfold than the compensation he expected to get. A woman who still have the time to discover and consider all the silly little unimportant things that he refused to share

Sometimes he thought whether or not he deserved her, but now he knows that she is definitely for him.

_After all, there's always a rainbow after every rain_, he thought.


	2. Sister to Sister

Temari fiddled with several keys before finding the right one, the spare keys to the Kazekage's house.

"Tadaimaaaa!" shouted a little pink haired girl as she stepped into her house and head straight to the dining room.

"Is anyone home?" Temari sighed. _Gaara had forgotten to pick up Hana, again._

Temari has never seen her little brother like this before. '_So unfocused and distraught'_, she thought sadly. Even when he used to have Shukaku in him he was horrible, yet focused.

"Gaara! I'm here with Hana-chan!" shouted Temari slumping her big fan down. She could hear nothing but the sound of her own voice echoing through the high ceilings of the Kazekage's mansion.

"Would you like some tea, auntie Temari?" asked Hana.

"After all that training? Why not?" she answered.

Hana reminded her so much of Sakura. Even though she's only 6, Temari could see that she was warm and caring towards others. Hana also develops the mixture of an amazing chakra control and a great sand defense.

Temari walked to the living room, her eyes swept around. She looked outside the mansion and noticed that the Sakura trees are starting to bloom. It was a rare phenomenon but with all the powers of the Kazekage, Gaara insisted that the botanic experts of the villagehad tobe able to grow Sakura trees in the desert. Some withered quickly but the one next to his house decided to keep on growing.

Now, it's starting to bloom.

Temari felt a sudden pang of sadness in her heart. Sakura was like her own sister.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**7 years earlier**

"Temari-chan, Temari chan!" shouted a green eyed kunoichi. Temari turned around and saw her friend and future sister in law, Haruno Sakura.

"Nani? Why are you so excited? Hanami is not until tomorrow!" she joked. Sakura always gets excited every Hanami but this time she was glimmering. Temari was no expert in spotting chakra flows but this time she definitely felt that her chakra seem like it's about to burst out of happiness. Sunagakure has always been invited to celebrate the Sakura blooming festival with Konohagakure and Sakura was always excited because she gets to see her old friends. _Including a man of the name Nara Shikamaru_, Temari smirked.

"Its official, I did it three times and I know that I'm supposed to tell him first but I want to give him a surprise and I know that you are the best one to work with when it comes to surprises. Or should I ask Shikamaru? He's also good with devising plans and strategies. I mean, ambushing and surprising… same difference, ne?" Sakura said in top speed.

"You sound like a monkey, what do you mean strategies and ambushing? Tell him who?" Temari sounded confused. _Staying with Gaara has definitely gotten her crazy, getting all so excited for a mission_, she thought.

"Temari-chan, I'm pregnant."

Temari was shocked for a while and when her brain has finally finished processing the sentence she just receive she jumped excitedly.

"Oh my god, Sakura-chan that is amazing! I can't believe it! Out of the three of us and Gaara gets to cuddle his own baby first! That's just beautiful, dear. What are you going to name her? Oh is it a he? Let me decorate the room. Gaara and Kankurou's taste are horrible. Oh my god Kankurou is going to be an uncle! I'm going to be the aunt! Sakura-chan, I'm going to be the prettiest favorite aunt won't I?"

Sakura giggled, "Now you sound like a monkey! Yes of course you will be, you are the only aunt after all and you are way prettier than Kankurou. Trust me"

Sakura hugged Temari "I haven't told anyone yet and you are like, you know,… my own sister and I'm so happy".

Hearing her words made tears in Temari's eyes. "Arigato, Sakura-chan. I will stick with you all through the pregnancy days. No mission can tear us apart," she said playfully.

Temari sighed and looked at the sky catching a glimpse of the view around them. The sakura trees are fully blooming today.

'_Gaara is in for a wonderful day_,' Temari smiled.

* * *

The sound of wind chimes and a soft breeze of wind brought Temari back to the room.

_I miss you Sakura-chan._

She sighed and walk around the living room.

'_He tries his best to keep the house like Sakura did'_, she thoughtwhen shecan still feelthe lively and warm atmosphere in the house. She discovered that for the past 1.5 years, Gaara manages to keep the sofa pillows plump, fridge stocked, framed photos clean from dust and even manage to hang ornamental lanterns and wind chimes outside the house.

She heard small footsteps coming from the dining room.

"Hana-chan!" she exclaimed, half alarmed and half smiling when she saw her niece coming into the living room struggling with two cups of tea on a tray that was obviously bigger than her own body.

She quickly grabbed the tray and put it on the table.

"You are very naughty! You could have hurt yourself!" she said to her niece. Hana didn't say anything; instead she smiled innocently showing her cute little dimples. Temari pinched her cheek, held her and start tickling her. "Say you're sorry and I will forgive you," she said. Hana laughed gleefully and said, "I'm sorry… I'm soo…"

"Sumimasen, nee-chan," a low voice was suddenly heard from the stairs, interrupting Temari's tickling revenge.

"I had to get some documents from the hospital. Its Sakura's official..." his voice trailing off.

"It's okay Gaara." Temari quickly cut him off, not wanting to let him finish the statement. It would just torture him.

"Anyway, I have to go now. Hana needs to take a shower…" she said looking at the sweaty little girl next to her, "…badly".

"See you auntie Temari!" Hana gave her a hug on her leg.  
Temari kissed her niece and gave Gaara a small smile.


	3. Bond of Love

"Stay still. I need to wash your hair."

Hana was making bubbles by blowing soap from a circle she made with her thumb and index finger. "Hana, you don't want your eyes to hurt right?" he sighed looking at his energetic daughter. "The shampoo is special. It doesn't hurt my eyes," said Hana, still moving around.

_Stubborn kid. Like father, like daughter_, he thought. Finally, Gaara ordered his sand to wrap around her body and make her stay still while he washes his daughter's hair massaging the shampoo on to her scalp. He remembered Sakura telling him to do so.

* * *

**Sunagakure**

**6 years earlier.**

"Gaara, you can't just rub the shampoo in! Not with your nails, no you don't!" Sakura screamed at her newly-wedded husband. Sakura was disposing all the dirty diapers into the bin when she saw Gaara rubbing Hana's head the way he was rubbing an itchy part of his body. It was Gaara's turn to bathe their baby Hana and apparently he was doing it wrong.

"Show me."

Sakura groaned and walk to the bathtub where Gaara was bathing Hana.

"The baby's head is the softest and most fragile part of their body. So you need to gently massage it…" Sakura squirt out a little amount of shampoo into her palm and gently rubbing it on to Hana's head, "…just like that."

Reacting to her mother's touch, Hana made splashes and let out a very cute chuckle.

"She said my name," said Gaara quietly.

"She did not say your name. That was barely a word!"

"It was, you're jealous" Gaara smirked.

"I am not! We have a connection! A special bond between a mother and a daughter. 9 months Gaara, 9 months she was in me." She said making a very serious 'don't-mess-with-me' face. Sakura stick out a tongue.

Hana let out another gleeful chuckle and splash water with her tiny hands. The water splashed all over Sakura's face.

"It looks like she inherited your monstrous strength, Sakura."

"And your habit of always mocking me!" Sakura exclaimed. Hana let out another chuckle that turns into tiny laughters. Sakura made cooing noises and cuddled her daughter.

Gaara smiled at his two pink haired tennyos.

He reminded himself that next time he's taking a shower he will try and not scratch his head.

_Or I could ask her to wash my hair for me_, he smiled at the thought.

* * *

"I'm cold…." Hana was shivering.

"Right, right…" Gaara was brought back from his daydreaming and draped towel over his daughter's body. He picked her up and held her. "Are you sleeping with me tonight?" he asked her. "Yes but what story are you going to tell me today, Father?" she asked.

"Is that why you are sleeping with me, Hana-chan?" he smiled. "Of course! You are noisy, father. You snore!" she chuckled.

Gaara frowned; she is by far the second human being who dared insulting him. "I do not snore and I will tell you a story of the day your mother told me she had you in her tummy," he said gently.

"Agaiinn?" Hana asked putting both her hands on her cheeks.

"Yes, again…"

All the stories that Gaara told her before she slept were always about Sakura. He didn't want Hana to forget her mother. He wanted to fill his daughter's head with images and stories of her beautiful kunoichi mother.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**7 years earlier**

**Hanami Party.**

"I hate this game," said Gaara.

"Everyone says that," Shikamaru sneered.

Gaara and Shikamaru were playing Shougi at the park. Chouji was busy eating, Kiba was playing with Akamaru and Naruto was, well, eating. Gaara was stuck with doing nothing and he did not want to seem likea coward if he refused to accept Shikamaru's challenge.

"No one ever beats him, Gaara." Said someone from behind, putting one arm on his back. Gaara turned around and said firmly, "Arigato Neji, I can handle him." He didn't likeit if anyone sympathizes with him as if he was a stupid or a weak person.

Gaara then felt another arm on his shoulder. "I told you, I can…" Gaara stopped speaking.

He was speechless when he saw what was before him. She just literally took his breath away. Sakura was standing in front of him wearing a white Yukata with a pattern of pale pink flowers. She was wearing her hair up and she let small curls of pink hair fell softly on her cheeks and neck. She was always beautiful, but this time she looked radiant.

"I need to talk to you. Alone" she smiled.

Gaara stood up. Sakura linked her arm around the arm of her awe-stricken fiancée and guided him to a spot under a Sakura tree, which was not toofar from their noisy friends but far enough for them not to be distracted.

"What is it? Is something wrong? Did..." Sakura put her finger lightly against Gaara's lips. She smiled. "Nothing is wrong." "Are you unsure about the whole wedding?" Gaara asked again. "No, no, it is nothing like that" she answered, her eyes were dancing with something.

He knew that she was enjoying this.

"You know the apartment that we were planning on buying in Suna?" she asked him.

_I knew it. She's going to cancel on our plans_, Gaara thought.

It was a defense mechanism for him, assuming the worse. That way, he will be able to anticipate the pain and disappointment. It was a bad habit and he knew it. Sakura told him over and over again to stop this particular habit. But it seems like it's an impulse for him to do so.

"Yes." He answered her question slowly, scared of what she might say next.

"Well, I was thinking that we might need to buy a 2 bedroom apartment instead of 1" she said. "What's wrong? Do you not want to sleep on the same bed with me?" he asked her anxiously. "No, Gaara."

"Then what is it?"

She grabbed his hands and put it on her abdomen. Gaara was startled.

_Could it be that..._

"I am pregnant."

Gaara felt like the time just suddenlystopped. Those three words his fiancée just said made him feel like everything just stopped. He could hear the noises dying away and see the petals from the tree above them falling slower. The world has indeed stopped.

_I… am… pregnant…. _

He heard her voice again and again and again in his head. He didn't smile. He didn't know what to do or how to react. His heart felt so warm and alive. His body was trembling. He was having goose bumps all over his body.

Sand started to swirl around both of them as if representing Gaara's emotions. He felt tears coming down his cheek. This was new, he thought. He never had this kind of emotion before. He cupped Sakura's face with his hands and lifted them a little. He didn't say a word. No right word in any language can describe how he feels right now. He felt like he was sharing with her something so beautiful and precious which made him feel even more close and intimate with her. He felt that he now has a true bond with her, and he will make sure that no one will ever ruin that for him.

He hugged her, drowning his face on her soft silky hair.

"I love you so much" and he could feel his body trembling against hers.

There they were. At the Hanami festival, under the blooming Sakura flowers and inside the swirling sand, making the time stop just for the two of them.

* * *

Hana slept soundly in his arms.

The Kazekage hugged her tightly that night hoping that it would cure the unbearable pain he holds in his heart. Hoping that it would make his heart feels so warm and alive the way it did 7 years ago. Hoping that he could feel the world stopped and let him cherish his moment. He looked at Hana and he knew that his heart will not be able to fully recover. But now it was starting to heal.

Their bond of love is here, inside his arm healing his heart.

Next chapter: What happened to Sakura?All will be revealed, next :)


	4. Healing You

This is the first beginning of how their love blooms ;)

Oh and if you really like this fic, i suppose you would enjoy readinga one-shot of mine,"Sakura on my Back", which is to be read in conjunction with this story! Its all connected!

Mwahs,

Kagura

* * *

Konohagakure

12 years earlier

"Haruno Sakura, I believe we've met before," said the pink haired kunoichi. She was smiling so wide it formed two small dimples on her cheeks.

Sakura's smile faded when she notice that the man standing before her didn't even bother to blink.

She had come earlier to the Hokage's office to be given a new mission; she then took a few deep breaths to recall what has happened earlier.

"_You might finally be able to apply your years of extensive research regarding sealing techniques, Sakura." The Hokage had said._

_Recently, Sakura and Shizune have been doing a lot of research in order to improve their ability of sealing. This was very personal for Sakura. Every time she was doing her work, she could only think of one person that might actually welcome the benefits of her tiring research and that person is Naruto. _

"_The mission does not require you to go anywhere. You are to treat and take care of our client. Like Naruto, he is also a jinchuuriki. You will be in charge of his health condition and you might possibly be able to properly seal the bakemono inside his body"_

_Sakura gasped. The Hokage is entrusting a huge amount of responsibility to her. The mission being given to her was far from being easy. Calling it hard or tough would be simply being an understatement._

There she was, in the Hokage's office staring at the person in front of her who remained as stiff as a statue.She tried quite hard to hide her amazement. The person standing in front of her was no longer a short red-headed kid with psycho eyes full of the intent to kill. He was tall and built. Even though he was wearing loose fitting black turtleneck, his outfit didn't hide the fact that his body is a sight to marvel at. His red hair was still as messy as ever and his eyes are still spreading the deep glare like it always did but it was missing its intent to kill. She could sense that he no longer yearned for blood.

"Well, Gaara, this is Konoha's best trained medical ninja and probably the only one ninja out of the five great countries who is capable of performing most sealing techniques" said Tsunade, beaming proudly.

Looking over the blank expression on Gaara's face, Sakura sighed_, 'it's going to be a tough mission'_

He was jumping from one branch to another when he felt his arm stings. "Damn insects," he hissed. Tempted to use his 'Sabaku Kyu' to crush the small being, he scolded himself for being stupid.

_You are 19 and you are Sabaku no Gaara. How childish can you be? Getting all worked up for one insignificant being,_

He rubbed his now itchy arm and concentrated on his journey to Konoha, making sure that he proceeds with caution and wouldn't encounter any ambushes.

Gaara has been going back and forth between Suna and Konoha for almost 3 months now. The Kazekage has ordered him to endure the treatment in order to properly seal the Shukaku inside him.

Gaara was certain that he wasn't going to miss the Shukaku in anyway and he was glad that soon he won't have to carry the weighty gourd behind his back anymore. The only thing that irritates Gaara is that no one could tell him how certain would his treatment be. He hated having to go to Konoha every weekend and he hated the fact that he felt like a guinea pig. It seems that every time he was in the hospital, the entire medic-nin trainees just had to take a good look at him. He was apparently _'a textbook miracle'_, Sakura had told him once.

_Sakura…_

One thing he did not mind was looking at her glowing face. In fact, this one girl is what drives him to go to Konoha despite the appalling travel conditions he has to go through.

He was mad enough to admit that he longed to see her smiling at him and flicking her soft pink hair in a way that would always make him drool inside like a sick stupid tanuki.

'_You have indeed gone crazy'_, he reminded himself.

He could never stop wondering what she's like when she's not working. It infuriates him that he knows little about the sassy kunoichi.

'_What is she having for dinner, where does she live, where did you learn how to massage so well and what are you wearing under that white medic robe?'_

But he wasn't going to consume his pride and start making normal daily conversations with her. He after all tried to kill her a few years ago. In an attempt to convince himself that he was only physically drawn to her, he had told himself that so long as you don't see her you would not want her.

'_That idea went flushing down the toilet'_ he scowled.

He continued his journey with his mind looking for other ideas but he kept getting distracted with the image of the kunoichi flicking her pink hair.

By the time he arrived at Konoha's hospital, he was tired, thirsty and furious. All the words used to describe a madman. He was tired from the journey, thirsty for water and possibly, Sakura. But he was furious, furious that he just can't stop thinking about her for just one second. Although, he have to admit that he was partly relieved that he will soon satisfy his thirst.

"Sumimasen, Gaara-sama" a voice whispered behind him. It was so soft he almost couldn't hear it.

Gaara turned his head around to find his object of desire…

'_Not standing in front of me'_, he hissed inwardly.

Instead, a brown-haired nurse was standing before him.

"Hajimemashite, Michiko desu," she bowed as she introduced herself. "I will be in charge of you this afternoon. Sakura-sama couldn't attend to you today. She has… quite a few errands to run, family errands, for that matter," said the nurse making a rather forceful smile.

Gaara could feel rage spreading from his head to the tip of his fingers.

"Nani?" he hissed through his clenched teeth.

Michiko let out a small whimper of fear. She took a few steps back when she realizes that the man standing before him was tightening his fist.

'_How could she dare cancel on a very important therapy session for some petty family gathering?' _

He after all could not understand the idea behind the word family itself.

"I refuse to receive treatment from anyone other than the direct apprentice of Hokage-sama" he said grimly. With that, he walked briskly to his private room in the hospital.

He could hear the nurse Michiko calling out his name twice. He could sense that the woman was scared or else she would still be pursuing him and urging him to undergo the session under her care.

_What a weak mortal,_ he mocked inside; _Sakura would put the health of her patients before her fear_

He was surprised that his conscience had defended Sakura. He hated this; however he hated himself even more for hating. It was really the feeling of disappointment that he was experiencing, but he has yet to admit that.

When he arrived at his private room, he sat on the black sofa. Crossing his leg, he decided to calm himself down. It was time for him to reaffirm the reason he exist. His superiority.

_Don't lower yourself to their level. Don't let them get you. You are superior,_ he reminded himself.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon, and it will be better than ever!

What happened to Sakura?

Read and Review, Onegaishimasu ;)


	5. Lullaby

Sakura marched to Gaara's room. She knew that if he missed even one simple treatment, the result would differ and she was not going to let his stubbornness fail her mission. Her vision was blurred from the tears that wouldn't stop pouring from her eyes. There was a big hole in her heart and before she could start thinking of how to heal herself, she needs to attend one inflated stubborn guy. This wasn't her day.

'_Why all of a sudden he wanted me to treat him? Michiko could have done it, it's a simple treatment today and he knew it'_, she said furiously to herself.

When she reached his room she stopped to wipe the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to look weak in front of this person, who thinks of everyone as being inferior to him.

Sakura slammed the door open and put her hands on her hips. She wasn't scared of him knowing that he wouldn't dare going against Tsunade's strength should something happened to her.

Gaara who was standing near the window immediately turned around, folding his hands. "I'm ready for my therapeutic massage," he said. To Sakura, it sounded nothing like a mere sentence, it was more like an order.

"Yes but I must warn you that it's going to hurt today, Gaara-_sama_," she said sarcastically. She swore she could hear him sneering from her cynical tone.

Sakura walked closer towards him and flicked her hair.

'_There it is…'_he smirked.

He suddenly realized that something was quite different about her. Her green eyes weren't shining as usual. It was red and puffy.

_Has she been crying? _

* * *

**Sunagakure**

Sitting in his office, Gaara remembered that day perfectly. It was playing smoothly like a motion picture in his head. It was the day they started talking.

Sakura's parents passed away that day on a mission. She had told him that it was like being stabbed by several kunais at the same time inside. She was in no condition to be interacting with other people; nevertheless she took care of him.

Back then, he couldn't understand the reason why she had to be so distressed about it. In any case, dying is to be expected of a shinobi going on a mission. He was of course an idiot. Now, he could _almost _feel what she was feeling back then. He felt like giving his old self a '_Sabaku Sosou'_ for being so rude and arrogant to her.

Oh, how he wished he could go back in time and wipe the clear bead of tears from her delicate face. Gaara could feel his heart crushing slowly from the image of Sakura's innocent face. How he wished he could cup her face and plant small kisses on it. How he wished to take her in his arms and protect her from everything.

_Shit…. I'm losing it…_

Gaara tried to reach his back with his left hand and softly rubbed the spot where he made a tattoo of a Sakura flower a week after Sakura's mission succeed. A week after he divorced himself from his gourd. His head was spinning with memories. Glancing at the mission papers stacked in front of him, The Kazekage decided to leave them for later. He closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful afternoon trance.

----------

He was at the lake. The lake where they see the rainbow. Sitting on a big rock, Gaara decided to close his eyes. But before his mind could take a swim, he heard someone screaming his name

"Gaara!" she called

_'That voice… could it be…'_

He turned around to face the owner of the soothing voice he longed for.

"Sakura!" he gasped.

Jumping off the rock, he greeted his wife with a loving passionate hug.

"I thought I might never see you again! You…" cupping her sheer innocent face in his hands, he was loss for words.

"I told you that I will never leave you, baka!" Sakura giggled.

"What do you mean? What do.."

"I also told you to have faith in me, right?" she said pointing her finger in front of his face.

Suddenly, out of nowhere several kunais and shuriken flew to their direction, hitting Sakura at the back.

Outraged, Gaara hold Sakura's limp body and started shouting.

"Get out here! Show yourself or I'll make you!"

Ordering his sand to locate all possible hiding spots, Gaara started to do 'Sabaku Sousou' to the entire landscape surrounding them.

It was a man-made disaster. Heavy sand dropping into the lake water and trees falling against another trees.  
"No, Gaara stop…" Sakura said faintly.

Gaara was panting from anger. His chest was rising up and down rapidly. Never would he thought that he would have to encounter this situation again.

Breathing through his gritted teeth, he refused to hear his wife's voice.

"Gaara please… just hold on to me. I want nothing more. I don't want revenge Gaara. I want you to have faith in me. I'm here, my Gaara. Don't let me go… not just yet." With that, she closed her shining green eyes. He could feel blood was gushing from her terribly exposed wound to his bare hands.

"No… Sakura… Sakura…stay," he hissed at the frail figure in his arms. Rocking her softly, he started trembling. He had forgotten about the enemies surrounding them. What mattered to him was just holding on to her until the very last moment. Everything stopped for him.

_I won't Sakura… I won't let you go…_

_----------_

Gaara opened his eyes in shock.

Breathing heavily he could still feel his body trembling from the fear. He lifted his hands up but he found no blood. Instead, it was sweat.

_'It was a dream…I'm still at the office…'_

As much as he hated that dream, a small part of him cherished the moment of being close with Sakura. Rubbing his arm against each other, Gaara could almost be certain that he just felt Sakura's skin against his.

_'Why? What is this dream?'

* * *

_

**Sunagakure**

**5 years earlier**

"Gaara, the village is vulnerable without a leader" said a dark skinned man, half of his face covered with sheer cloth.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Baki."

"Well then you must! The elders have chosen you!"

'_This guy is so persistent'_, scowled Gaara.

"Gaara, I must agree with Baki on this. You have the power of deterrence Gaara and we can't always rely on Konoha for help. We are getting weaker by the day," said another man who was slouching lazily on Gaara's wooden chair.

The word 'weak' slapped Gaara on the face. His patience was running out. "Watch what you are saying, Kankurou! You are under my roof!" snapped Gaara. His sand made a sudden burst movement as if agreeing with his angry reply.

Kankurou jolted a little in his chair. He knew that convincing his little brother to lead the village would be harder than passing the Chuunin exam. He decided that he and Baki should come over to his place and discuss this matter therebecause he knew that Gaara would not be able to stand a formal council meeting. Without a doubt, that idea has backfired him.

Afraid that Gaara might lose his temper, Baki and Kankurou decided to stay quiet. The awkward silence was broken with the sound of a baby crying. Glaring at the two of them as if it was their fault, Gaara abruptly stood up and walk to his bedroom.

He found his wife looking very much exhausted. Knowing that she hasn't been having a good night's sleep for a week, Gaara felt like threatening Baki and Kankurou to baby-sit.

"Gomen, Sakura…"

"Its okay anata…"she whispered. Her attention was back to the baby. Sakura was trying hard to put the baby back to sleep. Rocking her back and fort, she sang her a lullaby.

"Nen nen kororiyo okororiyo

Boyawa yoikoda neneshina"

'_Sleep, sleep,_

_Little one, sleep._

_You're a good baby,_

_now go to sleep.'_

"Boyano komoriwa dokoe it ta

Anoyama koete satoe it ta"

'_Do you know_

_where your nurse has gone?_

_Gone to her village_

_she won't be long.'_

"Sato no miyage ni nani morata

Denden taikoni sho no fue

Sho no fue"

'_What will she bring baby_

_when she does come?_

_A flute so lovely_

_and a thunderous drum._

_And a thunderous drum.'_

Little Hana was so stubborn like her father; she decided to keep on crying. Sakura made a gesture with her fingers, which signaled Gaara to sing the lullaby with her. Gaara mouthed the word 'NO' as clear as he can. Sakura glared at him.

Hana's crying was becoming louder than before. The volume was getting on Gaara's nerves but at the same time it calms him down. It make him forget about the two annoying people in his kitchen and the urge to kill whoever came up with the brilliant idea of him being the Kazekage. Whatever matters to him was what in front of him. His two pink angels. One looking terribly exhausted and the other one being awfully stubborn. Again, the world has stopped for him.

Hoping that he could ease Sakura's burden, Gaara approached them and start whispering the song.

Sakura was looking at him in awe. Her husband has been trying his best to assist her in relation to post-natal activities. From being terribly patient to her mood-swings, changing the diapers, bathing and sometimes waking up in the middle of the night to watch her watching the baby. Now, Sabaku no Gaara was singing the lullaby. It was dreadful. Nonetheless, he tried.

"Nen nen kororiyo okororiyo  
Boyawa yoikoda nenneshina"

Slowly but surely, Gaara chanted the lullaby along with his wife. It seems to him that everything was slowing down…

"Nen……… nen……….. koro…riyo……. Okoro…riyo….."

Gaara could see Sakura's blinking in a very slow and beautiful motion. He could see each strands of her hair slowly falling down to her shoulder as she flicked them in a very serene and gentle way. Gaara looked outside the window and he could have sworn that he saw the petals from the Sakura tree stopped mid-air. Gaara could even hear himself singing. He was terrible.

Surprisingly, Hana's crying turned into muffled cooing which eventually turned into silence. Gaara realized that everything was suddenly moving normally. He watches as Sakura slowly put Hana down on their bed and wrap her with more blankets since it was very cold at night in the desert.

"See, she just need to hear my tone-deaf voice," Gaara said quietly.

"You are amazing," Sakura said, gazing at him in wonder.

"Our daughter understands the concept of threat, Sakura. She realizes that if she kept on crying, I will keep on singing. I believe you agree with me that it is painful to hear me sing?" Gaara asked, sneering as usual.

Sakura nodded her head lovingly and kissed him gently.

"The half-dead idiots wanted me to be the Kazekage," said Gaara suddenly.

Sakura embraced him and with a puzzled look she asked, "You mean… the council asked you?"

"Yes, if that's what you call them"

"Why are you being so upset with it, my Gaara?"

"Because, you told me that going hungry for power is not good. I have you and Hana. That's enough for me."

"I know dear, I understand. But you must also consider that the job will still be there even if you don't take it. Sooner or later some other person, weaker and stupider than you possibly, might take the job of the Kazekage. That person will be in charge of protecting the village. Protecting the villagers. Protecting me and Hana."

Gaara gasped inside. His expression remained oblivious despite knowing that his wife was making a very good point.

"Would you rather have someone else in that position and doubting on that person's ability? Or would you rather be in charge knowing that everyone including me and your daughter is safe?"

Gaara stay quiet. He knew that she was right. He was always so selfish and somehow Sakura manages to creep under his selfishness and show him the light. Embracing Sakura tightly, he whispered, "Go back to sleep, my Sakura. I have some announcements for my guests outside."

Sakura smiled, "Congratulations, honey".

Returning her smile, Gaara then walk out of their bedroom to face his irritating guests.

The presence of Gaara in the kitchen made Kankurou and Baki tensed. Expecting to hear the worst swearwords and curses ever invented, Kankurou sighed and prepared himself.

Gaara opened his mouth and said, "When do I start?".

Kankurou and Baki gave each other an eyeful.

"Start what?" Baki asked him.

"Start leading the village! Baka," Gaara hissed. They weren't expecting this. Kankurou's tensed face turned into a relaxed smile and Baki beamed at his former student.

Kankurou heave a sigh of relief. His little brother was surprising indeed. He just heard him sing a traditional Japanese lullaby and now he decided to lead the village. He was an amazing shinobi, indeed.

Hope you like it, guys!

The lullaby is a traditional Japanese lullaby called "Edo Komoriuta".

source: http/ giving you a 'teaser trailler' for the upcoming chapters:

1.Why does Gaara always feel like the time stopped (re-read chapter 3)?

2.What really happen to Sakura?

3.Two words: Kekkai-Genkai (or however you spell it, somebody correct me if im wrong) / Bloodline Limit

As usual, please read and review onegaishimasu:)

xoxoxo

Kagura-chan


	6. Fashion and intelligence

**Konohagakure **

**7 years earlier**

Sakura closed her eyes and let Konoha's breezy wind blew against strands of her silky pink hair. She patted her growing belly and thanked God for letting her be in Konoha. Suna was hot enough to cause her mood swings every so hour. After a few hours of debating and arguing, Sakura was relieved that Gaara had agreed to let them spend her pregnancy days in Konoha.

"Sakura!"

She jolted a little hearing her name be called all so sudden.

"Ino… don't scare me like that."

"Its not advised for a kunoichi to not be alert you know?"

"Yes I know… but I'm taking a time off from being a kunoichi."

"That is a lame excuse. Once a kunoichi always a kunoichi! So, where are we going?"

Sakura rolled her eyes after hearing Ino's '_once a kunoichi always a kunoichi'_ since Ino was the first one out of the rookie nine who stopped being 'active for mission'.

Tugging Ino's arm, Sakura began walking to the eastern side of Konoha and this is when she decided to drop the bomb.

"We are going to Tanaka Satsuki's boutique. I have an appointment."

Ino let her arm go immediately, "You what? Are you trying to say that your wedding kimono is actually designed by Tanaka Satsuki?"

Tanaka Satsuki was a well-known designer from the Wind country. Famous for her feminine yet strong style of designs and her ability to make her designs suit different climate and condition, she became the first ever designer to have branches in three different villages. Sakura and Ino used to stare at Tanaka's display window not daring to go inside and getting a seizure from seeing the price tags.

Sakura smirked loudly "I know you are going to go ballistic on this one Pig. That's why I asked you to come with me."

"You are one cruel whore Sakura. I hope you burn in hell….not wearing Tanaka's dress of course. Its way too precious"

Sakura laughed at hearing Ino's sadistic sense of humor. "Whatever pig, I know you love me. Anyway, it's kind of annoying because I have to keep coming to the boutique to get measured since my body keeps changing"

"You mean kept on getting fatter and fatter?"

"INO!"

"I'm kidding, really!". Ino laughed and gave her best friend a reassuring look. One that says 'at least you are getting married' kind of look.

They stopped at an exquisite looking building with several mannequins dressed up in the most beautiful kimonos and yukatas under the sun. Ino's jaws dropped into awe, "Sakura, this is where the daughters of feudal lords shops! Completing 5 S-rank missions won't even be enough to pay for one kimono!"

Before Sakura had the chance to explain herself, a loud thump landed behind them complimented with an intense and angry chakra.

"I thought you were staying at home," said a deep stern voice. Sakura sighed and turn to answer her worried significant other. "Yes, but not until I realized that I have to do something _very_ important."

Ino moved aside not wanting to be in between a lover's quarrel or be anywhere near an angry Gaara.

"What could be so important for you to leave _without_ giving me a message?"

'_What a waste, these beautiful kimonos are going to be buried in sand!'_ Ino sighed as she stepped even further away from her friend's side.

Noticing that Ino's presence was no longer near her Sakura shook her head, '_Gee, thanks Ino for backing me up on this one'. _"Well it's quite important you see… because I have to, well not have to. But I need to get my measurement done" Sakura felt so stupid when she heard herself stutter.

"Measure for what?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Noticing that Gaara's pale face looked so tense what with his jaws clenched and brows furrowed, Sakura realized that he must be damn worried for her.

"For our wedding. That's why I didn't want to tell you!" Sakura pointed at the boutique behind her. Looking at her apologetic face and her half-pouted lips, Gaara began to ease up a little. Pulling her to him and looking down at her he dully said, "Fine. You don't have to be so… _clandestine_ about it. Kankurou would have told me you went here."

Sensing that the angry chakra has faded away, Ino stepped closer to the two of them, "Gaara-kun, aah gomen gomen, Sakura is always like that. Secretive and everything ha-ha-ha-ha… but what does Kankurou have to do with all this."

Glaring at Ino's use of her overfriendly 'kun' he replied "Kankurou is…somewhat…close to Tanaka Sayomi, Satsuki's daughter." Gaara snickered as Kankurou's voice of '_Sayomi is hot stuff'_ resonant in his head, "We believe that the family deserve the best and Sakura deserve the best. The Tanaka's cater to our need."

"Oh yes, I totally agree!" Ino nodded her head vigorously.

Sakura laughed looking at her friend. "Well, we better go in now Ino, and you…" staring up to meet his jade eyes, "stay outside," she finished with a whisper and a squeeze to his strong strapping arms.

Grunting yet obeying, Gaara leaned against the store window.

"Be quick."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino looked at the paper in her hands. None of her memories of that day had helped her track down the sly villains who were after Sakura.

After the incident, Ino had retrained her self and put her name in for missions. She is now a member of team on a long-term mission of investigating. Sakura's incident was too weird because none of them knew what the motive was.

Ino looked at the words at her paper. Everything was starting to get blurry and that is when she realized that it hurts her so much. Tears were swelling in her eyes and the blonde kunoichi made no attempt to wipe it away.

'Baka… forehead. I miss you…'

She remembered Sakura was 5 months pregnant on her wedding day and she looked so radiant with her pink locks falling against her pale green kimono. She even remembered how Gaara's face looked like when he saw his future wife. Ino was pretty sure Gaara's heart skipped three beats.

Suddenly Ino felt rough hands wiped her tears and whispered, "Ino, there has been a development."

She looked up, "Shikamaru… really? Our people acquired new intelligence?"

Wiping her tears with both of his thumb he nodded and smiled caringly, "Yes".

Immediately sitting up and putting Shikamaru's hands away, Ino tried to regain her professional composure back.

Sighing dejectedly, Shikamaru produced two sets of scrolls from his jounin vest and laid it down for Ino to read.

Mouthing the words on the scrolls in top speed, Ino's eyes landed on the important bit of the scroll. "This is impossible. It couldn't be Naruto or Sasuke. It must be Sakura"

"Yeah... It's troublesome…" he said idly "because we don't know yet who they are and their current location."

"We have to request permission from Tsunade to go to Sunagakure and warn the Kazekage!"

"It's done. We are leaving in two…"

Before Shikamaru even finished his sentence, Ino had leapt up the window jumping from roof to roof.

_Better tell Neji we are leaving…._

Shikamaru rolled the scroll back and put it back into his pocket. It's content still ringing soundly in his head.

**Intelli-scroll kon86579-3764-2738**

"There is a speculation which has led investigators to believe that a group of erred shinobi is in possession of a prophecy stating that the union between a former single-tail Jinchuuriki and a shinobi under the guidance of the legendary sannin will fruit one line of powerful kekkai-genkai. Investigators were also led to believe that the line is a big threat to the enemy yet a gain for the current Konoha-Suna-Kiri alliance. Investigators recommend a rapid suit to be made. End"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Standing Death

The little girl couldn't remember much of that day.

She remembers that the sky was bright and clear from any sandstorms. They were sitting at a field at the outskirts of Suna having a little picnic after training.

Her mother brought sweetened dates, a Suna delicacy, which Hana recalls, taste disgusting. She knew from the early age of five that even though her fighting skills are that of Suna, the rest of her is Konoha.

Filling up her red bucket with sand, she wanted to make five small castles for her mother. Five because that's her age and castles because her mother was being so nice at her during training, she deserve to get her sand castle.

"Careful dear, we don't want the sand getting into our food." Her mother smiled.

After plopping the fifth bucket full of sand just on the border of the checkered mat they were sitting on, she remembers her mother's voice turning grim. "Hana, stay behind me…"

Too immersed in the building of her important projects, she didn't realize the three dangerous looking shinobi now standing in front of her.

"Haruno Sakura…" one of them spoke.

"What do you want?" She saw her mother adopting her fighting stance.

"You'll find out just before you die!"

With that, Hana saw her mother spitting out two senbons to deflect the shuriken that were coming their way. Forming a very fast seals, her mother screamed at the top of her lungs "Doton: Kabe no Jutsu!!"

Immediately, the ground on her right left and behind rose to shield Hana. Another one seem to rose from her front, just before the sand castles but her mother's jutsu were halted as three of the nins flew at her for a direct attack.

Hana could only whimper as she saw her mother dodge two swords aiming for her ribs. In a series of adapt flips, kicks and small punches, her mother succeeded in creating a distance between her and the two nins. Putting all the chakra into her hands, her mother hit the ground creating a big crater that swallowed the two unlucky shinobi.

_Where's the other one?_

Hana screamed as the third ninja appeared before her sand castles. "Little girl, you are coming with…"the ninja seemed to choked as a blue colored chakra appear behind his neck.

"Hana! Are you okay dear?" Her mother had come running to her as soon as she heard her scream.

Hana nodded slowly but her eyes turned wide in horror when she saw five kunais landed to the soft flesh of her mother's back. Her mother fell down on her knees, blood trickling from her lips. Crying, Hana walked her little steps to her.

"Stay where you are! I'm not done…" she said, soft yet stern.

Hana knew that her mother was out of chakra from the training they had, she had five open wounds on her back and she was _definitely_ outnumbered. Three more ninjas appear from her side. It seems like they've been hiding there since the fighting started.

She knew her mother was determined to end this fight quickly as she punch the abdomen of a ninja with her blue chakra, making the ninja froze in his choking position. Avoiding the second ninja's series of kicks, her mother placed her blue palm on the his chest before pushing it lightly with her index finger. It seemed to have stopped something because like the first ninja, he was left still like a statue.

'_Standing death…'_ a technique her mother was famous for.

She remembered over hearing a conversation between her parents. Her father was trying to convince her mother from using the standing death technique because it uses a large amount of chakra and… something else. She couldn't remember what.

On that day, she could half-guessed what it was as she saw her mother dropping face first on the ground.

"Mother!" she cried at her.

The third shinobi was walking towards them. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't possibly beat the shinobi using her _Kawarimi no jutsu_. So she pulled her mother's hands and dragged her so she would stay inside the three walls and her castles.The shinobi was coming closer but her mother's legs were still outside her castles. Somehow, she thought that they would be safer inside.

When her mother was finally lying limp next to her, the shinobi was standing right in front of her castles.

"You are coming with me…little girl…"

Trembling, the little girl hugged her mother's hands as she mouthed a scared "No". The shinobi raise his legs to step inside and that was when Hana screamed her heart out.

"NO!!!!!!!"

She closed her eyes and screamed frantically. "NO!!! NO!!!! NO!!!!!". She didn't feel anyone grabbing her so she peeked frighteningly to see if the shinobi had changed his mind. The shinobi in front of her lied on the ground, lifeless and her five castles gone.

Sobbing quietly, she could hear the sound of sandstorms from afar. She remembered the last thing that she said to her mother was "Father is coming…."

Everything went blank.

00000000000000000000

It's been six months since she last visited her mother. She is so angry that her father went to Konoha yesterday, without her. She wants to visit her mother, see the colorful bridge, meet her uncle Naruto and eat good food!

Kankurou looks at her niece who has been pouting ever since they started training. She reminds him of his little brother whenever he didn't let him touch his puppets. That was, of course, way before he knew that his sand could do abominable destruction.

"Yo! Did u get bitten by a mosquito?" he teases her.

"No.." she pouts

"Why are your lips so blown up then?"

"Uncle Kankurou!!!!" she smacks him on his waist, the highest point that she could reach.

'_Geez, for a six years old that's a hard smack!_' he thought. Then, he remembered that this girl is Haruno Sakura's spawn. He chuckles, turning back his attention to the pouting little girl

"I want to go to Konoha!"

"But it's nice here in Suna!!" he replies. Hana remain silent. "Okay, I tell you something. I will let you play with my puppets but don't tell your father!" he smirked.

"Don't want.."

"Why? All the kids wants to play with Karasu!"

"But I miss my mother! I want to visit her!!!". He sighs as she saw big droplets of tears coming from her eyes.

There was nothing he can do.

00000000000000000

Banging his hands on his desk he yelled, "Gaara! What are you doing in Konoha!!"

'_What a way to greet your friend'_ he thought, irritated.

The loudmouthed Hokage ignores the annoyed look at Gaara's face and continues.

"Where's Hana? Is she with you? Is she in Suna?"

Folding his arms, he hissed and replies curtly, "Yes."

"Gaara, listen…"

"Naruto, listen, I just wanted to visit Sakura…apparently I've made a wrong decision of coming to see you first."

"No! You don't understand!" he said, throwing him a piece of scroll

"Tsunade oba-chan already said that she can't do anything! You better go back to Suna now!"

Naruto continues talking but his words faded out as Gaara's mind tries to process the information written in the scroll.

'_This can't be…'_

Naruto looked up to see Gaara gone leaving only his powerful murderous chakra in the Hokage's office.


End file.
